Ryan the hedgehog
Ryan is the son of sonic and amy from the future who traveled to the past to prevent metal silver and metal blaze kill his parents and friends like they did in the future. Apparence He's a baby blue hedgehog with baby blue ears, tail, spines and green eyes, White shirt with blue sleeves, blue overcoat, blue gloves with white stripes, baby blue shorts blue baby sneakers and blue glasses. Backstory He was born in 2018 and son of sonic and amy, trained along shadow to become a great fighter and his main training is to use the power of the emeralds to use the control of the chaos. Over the years, Eggman nega built what he considers the two most powerful robots: Metal Silver and Metal Blaze, using silver and blaze that were captured for their creation, but the robots betray and kill him, but still follow his plan of killing the enemies of eggman. In 2039, the robots killed all of Sonic's friends and sonic himself, leaving only amy, ryan and shadow alive. Amy built a time machine with the help of tails before he died, but he needed to charge and the robots could appear at any time, so she sent Shadow and Ryan to give her time to finish charging the machine. The two face the robots, but are defeated and shadow was killed by them. After ryan sees his master being killed, he turns into super ryan and shoots a powerful beam that damages the robots who need to recover. Amy finished charged the machine and asked Ryan to go back in time to stop the creation of the robots. Personality Like his father, he is an adventurer and free spirit, wanting to do things quickly and in his own way, he also always thinks of the freedom of all. Like his mother, he is usually optimistic even in bad situations, but unlike him, he does not have the obsessive and aggressive personality of her, but like his father, he usually acts before thinking when he is very angry. Relationships Sonic Both are similar because they like adventure and get into dangerous situations. Ryan has always loved his father and they are both together in adventure. After he reached the past, he began to always stand guard to see if any of the robots appear to kill his father. Amy He is sometimes embarrassed to be her son because of her obsessive and aggressive personality, but he also loves her and is always thinking of her since he has come to the past, even with her past version. Shadow At first, ryan was afraid of shadow because he tried to kill his father and was afraid he would try to kill him too, but that fear ended when sonic asked to shadow him to train him to become a fighter like him. Ryan is usually childish during training, leaving shadow troubled and with the urge to beat him up. Abilities Spin Dash: Like his father, he can turn into a sphere and attack anyone in his direction, but Ryan's spin dash is not stronger than Sonic's, but is not that weak. Chaos Control: Using the emeralds, he manages to stop time, teleport or energize his spin dash which makes him more powerful. Energy Hammer: He can create a blue baby energy hammer like Amy's and when he hits someone, it can creates a wave of energy that sends anyone away. Forms Super Sonic Using the emeralds, he turns into super ryan, which is slightly more powerful than his father's super form, but is no more powerful than shadow's. Dark Ryan When he feels very angry, the emeralds corrupt and turns him into dark ryan, the difference is that he can control himself if he does not feel much anger or hatred. Excalibur Ryan Before he traveled to the past, his mother gave him a calibur created by tails so he could use it in case of emergency. This form gives ryan an armor that makes him stronger and resistant to attacks, but leaves him heavy. Trivia His story is similar to that of trunks of dragon ball z, the difference is that trunks is son of vegeta, that is the anti hero and ryan of sonic, the protagonist. For those who do not understand it is because sonic and dragon ball are similar. Like his father, he loves hot dogs, but unlike his father who prefers hot dogs with chili, Ryan prefers with ketchup. He is always wondering how sonic married Amy if he rejected her. Gallery Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs